Bersamamu
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka batinmu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu dan berada di sampingmu seperti ini." # My first fic in Princess-Princess # Canon modified, Shounen-ai, Yuujirou x Tohru # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Princess-Princess © Mikiyo Tsuda**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Yuujirou x Tohru**

**_Warning : Canon modified, maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!_**

**_._**

**_My first fic in Princess-Princess. Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bersamamu**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hampir setengah jam Yuujirou berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Rasa cemas yang dirasakannya sejak di perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, kembali datang lagi.

"_Menghindar tidak akan mengubah apapun… hal yang sama akan terus berlanjut. Kamu tidak bisa begini terus 'kan, Yuujirou?"_

Pembicaraannya dengan Tohru kembali terngiang-ngiang di telingannya. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir di bibir Yuujirou. Diangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Menghela napas panjang-panjang. Kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sedikit lega.

Yuujirou mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menekan bel pintu rumahnya.

_Ting tong!_

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Daun pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dari dalam.

"Aku pulang, bu…" ucap Yuujirou sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat datang," balas Ibu Yuujirou. Agak kaku. Dari arah ruang tamu, Ayah tiri Yuujirou keluar dan menyambutnya. Ketiganya saling bertanya kabar dalam keadaan kaku, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Yuujirou yang merasakan kekakuan itu diam-diam menarik napas panjang. _Memang tidak bisa lancar semudah itu_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bu, aku permisi ke kamar dulu," kata Yuujirou. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Ya. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Yuujirou mengangguk singkat. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua kamarnya sambil menenteng tas samping yang dibawanya. Kedua sepasang suami-istri itu menatap punggung Yuujirou, hingga ia hilang di lantai dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan mandinya, Tohru –salah satu siswa sekolah Fujimori dan juga salah satu dari ketiga 'Putri' yang terpilih di sekolahnya— melangkah ke arah kamar asramanya. Tangannya terulur dan membuka kenop pintu, kemudian berjalan masuk dan menutupnya dari dalam. Handuk kecil tergantung di pundaknya. Tetesan air jatuhdari rambutnya.

Tohru melangkah ke arah jendela kamarnya. Menyibakkan gorden jendela yang tertutup dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin malam musim panas berhembus masuk. Sejuk dan membuatnya nyaman. Tidak seperti waktu siang hari. Karena pada siang hari panas matahari membuatnya gerah.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Tohru meletakkan handuk kecilnya di tempat bersandar kursi. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Salah satu teman kamarnya, Yuujirou Shihodani, saat ini sedang pulang ke rumahnya –karena mendapat telpon dari rumahnya. Pikiran Tohru kembali melayang ke pembicaraannya dengan Yuujirou beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya… dia ingin Yuujirou terus berada di asrama ini –bersama-sama dengannya. Tapi, begitu mendengar sendiri –dari mulut Yuujirou—tentang masalah keluarga yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu, Tohru tidak sampai hati untuk menahan sahabatnya itu di asrama ini. Dia ingin, Yuujirou cepat menyelesaikan masalah yang dipendamnya itu secepatnya. Agar tidak ada lagi perasaan asing diantara Yuujirou dan keluarganya.

Keluarga…

Tohru terdiam. Sorot mata mengelam tanpa sinar terlihat di kedua matanya. Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup. Merasakan hilir angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela. Sendiri, lagi. Di saat akhir-akhir malam musim.

Tohru menghela napas berat. Kemudian menghembuskan pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya. Meski hanya sedikit terobati. Itu sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan dengan keluarganya dan berbincang-bincang –meski agak kaku—Yuujirou kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Namun pikirannya menerawang di tempat lain. Memikirkan 'tembok tidak terlihat' yang masih ada diantara dia dan keluarganya, serta sosok Tohru yang sendiri di asrama.

Sebenarnya… dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Tohru sendirian di asrama sekolahnya. Mengingat sosok Tohru sedikit special di matanya dan juga hatinya. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa waktu kecil, kedua orangtua Tohru meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kemudian Paman dan Bibinya mengadopsinya sebagai anak mereka.

Yuujirou terdiam. Setidaknya jika dibandingkan, kehidupannya masih lebih baik daripada Tohru. Tohru, tidak bisa lagi merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Namun ia masih bisa tegar, tersenyum, dan terbuka. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, masih ada Ibunya dan juga Ayah tiri serta adik laki-laki tirinya. Padahal jika dia ada kemauan, ia bisa melenyapkan 'tembok tidak terlihat' diantara dia dan keluarganya. Sayangnya, egonya lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Yuujirou menghembuskan napas.

"_Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka batinmu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu dan berada di sampingmu seperti ini…"_

Mendadak kalimat Tohru tercetus keluar. Tanpa sadar Yuujirou tersenyum.

"_Atau aku tidak cukup untukmu?"_

Kembali Yuujirou tersenyum. "Sudah lebih dari cukup," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Yuujirou sadar. Jika bersama dengan Tohru, perasaannya sangat nyaman. Dia bisa mengeluarkan semua hal yang dirasakannya secara terbuka. Sosok Tohru yang selalu bersama dengannya di sekolah –saat melakukan profesi 'Putri', asrama, dan juga hari-hari libur –waktu mereka jalan-jalan bersama. Yuujirou menyukai kebersamaannya dengan Tohru.

Perlahan tangan Yuujirou terangkat dan menyentuh bibirnya. Kembali mengingat dirinya dulu pernah menyium Tohru di depan adik sepupunya yang bernama Sayaka itu. Cewek keras kepala yang seenaknya memaksakan kehendaknya pada Tohru. Melihat tingkah cewek itu, tak ayal membuatnya kesal dan mencium Tohru –tepat di bibir, bukan di pipi ataupun yang lain.

Yuujirou tersenyum. Jika mengingat raut wajah Tohru saat itu, dia hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

_Tok tok tok!_

Ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Yuujirou tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah setengah malas, Yuujirou melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu?" Kening Yuujirou mengerut begitu melihat raut wajah Ibunya tampak pucat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Shin-chan terkena campak. Ibu dan Ayah akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kamu tidak apa-apa sendiri di rumah?"

Yuujirou terdiam. Agak kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Ibu pergi, ya?"

"Ya. Hati-hati, bu…"

Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah terburu-buru ke lantai bawah. Yuujirou menatap punggung itu hingga hilang di tangga yang di turuninya. Setelah menghela napas panjang. Yuujirou kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ternyata… belum bisa diubah secepat itu, gumam Yuujirou dalam hati. Kemudian melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup mata Yuujirou mulai tertutup karena kantuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi alarm weker membuat Tohru terbangun dari tidurnya. Dikucek matanya yang masih mengantuk sambil menguap. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur semalam, Tohru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Menyibakkan tirai gorden dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar.

Angin pagi berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam angin pagi yang terasa menyegarkan itu. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di depan jendela kamar, Tohru membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencuci muka dan sarapan pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai membereskan barang yang akan dibawanya, Yuujirou memandang seisi kamarnya. Berharap tidak ketinggalan sesuatu. Setelah menghembuskan napas, Yuujirou melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tas sampingnya. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, kedua matanya tertuju pada meja belajar yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Ada sebuah surat yang dituliskan untuk Ibu-nya. Yang isinya memberi tahu bahwa dia akan kembali ke asrama di sekolahnya.

Hanya itu…

Tidak memberi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang lebih dominan mengapa dia harus pergi dari rumah ini, lagi.

_Klek!_ Pintu ditutup. Dengan langkah tenang Yuujirou menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. Menuju pintu rumahnya. Memutar kenop pintu. Dan menutupnya dari luar.

Yuujirou terdiam sejenak sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit pagi yang cerah.

"Aku tidak berhasil, Tohru…"

"_Kalau tidak berhasil… masih ada tempat ini, kan? Kamu cukup kembali kemari."_

Yuujirou tersenyum mengingat perkataan sahabat yang dianggapnya 'special' itu.

"Ya. Aku pergi, bu…" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kedua kaki Yuujirou yang panjang melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Menuju halte tempat bus biasa berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan paginya, Tohru kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Berkutat di depan meja belajarnya untuk menyelesaikan pe-er musim panas yang di dapatnya dari sekolah. Tanpa sadar ekor matanya melirik ke arah meja belajar kosong di sampingnya.

Tohru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada satu perasaan asing yang menyelimuti hatinya. Dia… rindu dengan kebersamaannya bersama Yuujirou. Meski di pertemuan pertama dulu dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Yuujirou. Namun pada akhirnya keduanya bisa saling memahami satu sama lain.

Tohru terdiam. Meletakkan bolpein yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Lebih baik mendinginkan kepalanya sedikit dengan minuman dingin. Begitu tangan kanannya terulur untuk membuka pintu, daun pintu itu telah terbuka dari luar. Tohru tersentak. Agak kaget. Begitu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu, Tohru kontan tercengang.

"Yuu—"

_Grep!_

Dengan tiba-tiba Yuujirou memeluknya, sebelum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua mata Tohru membulat. Tidak menyangka dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Ketika bibir Tohru terangkat untuk menanyakan kenapa 'Putri Barat' ini ada disini dan bukannya di rumah keluarganya, Yuujirou langsung memotong.

"Karena aku merindukanmu dan juga kebersamaan kita berdua," kata Yuujirou lirih, hampir berbisik.

Semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi Tohru. Entah kenapa perasaannya yang senang, malu, bahagia, tercampur menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluargamu?" tanya Tohru, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya karena masih dipeluk oleh Yuujirou. Yuujirou mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung kedua mata Tohru.

"Kalau menurutmu?" Yuujirou bertanya balik sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Kedua kening Yuujirou mengerut. Heran. "Eh? Maksud—"

Sebelum sempat Tohru menduga, Yuujirou mendorong tubuh yang dipeluknya ke dinding samping dan membawa bibir itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Lima menit kemudian, setelah ciuman itu berakhir, wajah Tohru merah padam. Yuujirou yang melihat itu terkekeh geli.

"Untuk ciuman kedua ini aku tidak akan minta maaf," ucap Yuujirou sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu—"

Dengan cepat, Yuujirou membungkam mulut Tohru dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya menatap mata Tohru tepat di bola mata. Di dekatkan bibirnya di telinga Tohru dan berbisik.

"_I love you…_"

Tohru terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi begitu melihat raut wajah serius Yuujirou, ia akhirnya percaya. Dilepaskan tangan Yuujirou yang menutup mulutnya. Menundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yuujirou. Dan juga menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku juga, Yuujirou…" ucapnya dengan suara pelan, tapi bisa di dengar Yuujirou karena jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan di hari terakhir musim panas ini?" ajak Yuujirou. Tohru mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu!" sahut Tohru cepat. _Apapun itu. Asalkan selalu bersama dengan dirimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat fic di fandom ini. Saya pilih pair Yuujirou x Tohru karena keduanya selalu kompak jika bersama dan juga terlihat serasi *grin*

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah bersedia membaca :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
